


Creatures of the Night

by Chronyxx



Series: Local Necromancer's Adventures Through the Spiral [3]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Anna is a weird vampire that likes to stalk humans, Catherine is a weird necromancer that likes to take nighttime strolls, Holy fuck i want them to be gay, Necromancers, Nighttime strolls, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, That will probably shorten her lifespan by a few years, They meet and now Catherine has a weird vampire friend, Unicorn Park, Unicorn Way, Vampires, Wizard City, but for now they're just acquaintances, they'll probably end up being gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronyxx/pseuds/Chronyxx
Summary: Catherine always enjoyed strolling through Wizard City at night, accompanied by only her thoughts and the cool, nighttime air. But tonight, she is greeted by one of the more mysterious creatures that lurk in the twilight.





	Creatures of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> aka "Catherine Meets a Weird Vampire Chick and They Threaten Each Other For a Bit and Somehow End Up Becoming Friends"

Catherine always considered the night her favorite time to be out and about. The hustle and bustle of the day retiring to their homes as the sun set upon the city, and with the moon, emerged new inhabitants, as well as the few curious souls who sought to meet them. 

While the necromancer was more interested in the tranquil, cool breezes and nighttime air that accompanied her on her strolls, as her social life could be described as dead as the school of magic she belonged to, there was always an underlying sense of curiosity. 

Catherine, being a student of Death, was acquainted with all sorts of spirits and undead, for it was often them who whispered into her ear as she journeyed across the Spiral. The Undead Network ensured safe travels and sound advice to all necromancers, as well as rest far from peaceful, but such was a small price to pay. 

However, despite her unless encounters with the supernatural, which has left her unfazed in their wake from the grave where others would run for the hills, nothing could quench the human thirst for knowledge. The unknown was feared, as it was just that - unknown. But those with a good head on their shoulders were struck with the unwavering desire for insight into such mysteries. 

Catherine was no exception. 

Albeit, that desire was now merely a small nagging in the back of her mind; only another small reason to take strolls around Wizard City in the twilight. She was far more intrigued in allowing her mind to wander with her, to think about things other than what threat she had to dispatch now and which areas she had to liberate from darkness. 

She found, in the night, she could finally breathe. 

As she continued her stroll through the small park in Unicorn Way, she couldn’t help but stop at the unicorn statue in the center. She had never truly noticed it before, and had to wonder if it had always been there. 

“How odd,” She muttered to herself, “Guess the saying is true - you really do have to stop and smell the roses every once in a while.” 

“Perhaps it would be better to keep the voices inside your head? That way, they are less easily stolen from you.” 

The sudden reply took Catherine by surprise, and she quickly turned on her heels to see who had caused the intrusion on her thoughts, but was taken over by confusion when she saw no one was there. 

She stood there for a moment longer, violet eyes glancing about the park for anyone that voice could have belong to. When she had concluded that she was the only one around, her mind went to the most logical answer. “The spirits must be a bit restless tonight. The Network truly never sleeps eternally.”

Once again, however, her words were met with a response. That, this time, came from above. 

“For one who listens to the dead so much, this one does not seem very capable of heeding my words…” Observed the voice once more. When Catherine looked up in the direction of where it came from, her eyes landed on a woman perched atop the unicorn statue, grasping its stone horn with pale fingers as she studied the necromancer with a single, visible eye. 

Mouth agape in both alarm and awe, she continued to hold eye contact with the stranger. While half of her face was hidden beneath a strange, skeletal mask, the other half that remained visible was a sight to behold. The stranger’s skin was as pale as the moon that rose into the night sky, and her eye was a murky, lifeless grey, bestowing a hypnotising effect the necromancer that gazed into it. 

“Who…” Catherine started, albeit rather hesitantly at first, “Just who are you, exactly?” Her question was met with a sigh, nearly inaudible to her ears.

The stranger seemed to ponder her words, as if attempting to decide on a final answer to her question. “Your kind has given me many names. To some, I am the creature that stares into your windows at night, watching you as you slumber. To others, I am the darkness that rises as the light sets - the monster under your bed.”

She paused, a smile gracing her ashen lips. “But to you, I am Anna WyrmWeave. A name you may have scarce heard, for it is a curse in your tongue. A bad omen, if you will.” 

“...I see.” Was the only reply the necromancer gave, as she continued to gape at the mysterious figure that loomed above her. 

Anna chuckled in response. “By now, I would have thought you’d have run away - most do, after all. Yet again, not many take walks through this part of town at night, lest they are uninformed…” With sudden grace, she leap down from the statue she had been perched on, landing in front of the necromancer, and towering over her with astonishing height. “...Or terribly foolish.” 

Catherine, though now admittedly intimidated by the eccentric figure looming over her, was determined to keep her wits about herself. “Really now? Perhaps curiosity is as good a reason as any?” 

Her response was met with Anna closing the gap between them, her fingers pinching the necromancer’s chin with pressure borderline of painful. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Her grin was unsettling, as its perceptible half was soon accompanied by a pearly white, razor-like fang.

Catherine felt her heart begin to pump faster, her fight or flight instinct kicking in, as adrenaline began to course through her body. However, there was another part of her that wanted this to continue, now that her curiosity had been fully piqued by this uncanny encounter. 

“Yes, that may be true, but satisfaction brought it back. And, of course, cats have nine lives, no? Surely, it can part with just one.” She smiled in return, despite her instincts telling her to break free of the firm hold on her chin as she stared into the single, grey eye that now glistened dangerously. 

“Is that an invantation, I hear?” 

“Perhaps... if you fancy a brick lodged in your mouth.” 

Anna pulled away from the necromancer, ever so softly snickering to herself. “You are an amusing one, girl. Might you be so kind as to give me your name?” 

“Catherine.” She replied, though decided to withhold the latter half, in case the creature of night planned to find her for more unfavorable reasons. Anna hummed in response. 

“Well then, Catherine, as much as I would like to continue our chat, I’m afraid I must take my leave. I’m feeling rather… peckish, you see.” Catherine merely nodded, understanding the double meaning hidden behind her words. 

She was just about to turn on her heels and return back to her apartment in the Arcanum when she was once again stopped by that same, ominous voice. “Don’t worry, we’ll certainly be seeing each other once again.” 

Catherine looked back, only to find Anna had already disappeared. 

“Yes, I’m sure we shall.”


End file.
